Ashe Bradley
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION "My name is Ashe Bradley. I'm but a humble traveler." Ashe Bradley (アーシェ・ブラッドレイ; Romaji: Āshe Buraddorei) is a playable character in Witch's Heart. He introduces himself as a humble traveler, but later adds that he's a witch researcher, specifically on the "witch" Dorothy. Like Claire, he is very cheerful and easygoing, much to the suspicion of the other characters within the mansion. Appearance Ashe dons a wide-necked, sea green changshan, ''a traditional clothing for Chinese men. It is noted in his profile accessed after his route that he has acquired it after travelling and that Ashe isn't natively from the country the clothing was made in. He has long, teal hair which is braided to his left front side and tied by a yellow ribbon, while the right side is cut short. His eyes are gold in color and have slit-like pupils, while his irises are depicted as much smaller than the other characters, giving him a wide-eyed look. An open-mouthed smile with determined eyes is his most common expression. In Noel's route, he cuts off his braided hair, leaving a lopsided appearance caused by a straight cut on the left and a messy cut on the right. In the Bonus Stage, we see Ashe in the past, he has significantly shorter hair tied to his left side with a dark purple ribbon, matching his tie. He has only been seen wearing a blue sweater in the flashback scenes. Personality Ashe is an outwardly positive character but mostly gets along only with Claire, due to the others not finding him trustworthy. Claire remarks he's a fast reader, and he is stated to have read many books in his life. When introduced to his route, his special ability would include being able to read complex books, the same as Sirius. Ashe is cunning, as seen in his and especially Noel's route, devising and pulling off a fake murder with him as the victim when it fact it was really Sirius. He is also very nosy, eavesdropping on conversations he deems are relevant to the Witch's Heart; inquisitiveness that often infringes on Sirius' privacy. He is a good cook, and holds kitchen utensils in high esteem, shown when he requested Claire in the prologue to bring the frying pan back into the kitchen. Like Claire and Sirius, he is scared of the demons that lurk within the mansion. He is a skilled knife-user, being able to wield and throw three of them as his special move. Ashe is ruthless and willing to do anything to achieve his goal of the Witch's Heart, though it is revealed he feels remorse for doing such. He does not appear to act out of malice or sadism, though his actions appear to be very cruel at times. History When Ashe was younger, his family passed due to the work of an arsonist. Ashe loves his family dearly, and is willing to kill for the Witch's Heart to resurrect them. He keeps a photo of his family with him constantly. There are tidbits of information about some of his family members outside of the Bonus Stage. In Noel's route, while having a group discussion about the singer Patricia Mirrors in the dining room, he mentions that his mother was a fan of her. He would later add to Claire that he felt tempted to sell the discs his mother owned. This is lightly touched upon again in the Bonus Stage during a conversation with his mother. His little sister is named Lilia. In Wilardo's route, when he and Wilardo found a kaleidoscope, Ashe would comment on how his little sister ''used to love them, hinting to the fact that she is deceased or perhaps just lost interest in them. His desire for the Witch's Heart is implied be motivated by wanting to bring his family and others who have died back to life. In some of the routes, he succeeds in claiming the Witch's Heart, but his wish won't be fulfilled by Zizel, since the heart only grants negative wishes - his was a positive one. Trivia * His theme color is green. * The Japanese spelling of his name implies that it is pronounced 'Ah-sheh' as opposed to having the same as the English word 'Ash'. However, this is likely a mistranslation. * His theme color and eye stylization often cause him to be compared to a 'snake' by the fandom, alluding to his deceptive nature. *According to a translated response from IZ, Ashe likes creamy pasta, as well as foods with sweet flavor.https://privatter.net/p/4934874 Gallery Click here to be redirected to Ashe's image gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Human Side